


A Queen's Needs

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s elements, Domme!Rowena, F/M, Mentioned Dean/Crowley, Oral Sex, Sub!Sam, crotchless panties, queen of hell!rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A Queen has some unique needs, and yet Rowena has found a way to keep those needs and her method of taking care of themveryhappy.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	A Queen's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kink Bingo Square is DONE!!
> 
> Square: Crotchless Underwear
> 
> Much love to @thinkwriteexpress-official for the beta and the title idea.

There were a few perks to being Queen of Hell, Rowena was finding out. 

First of all, the  _ power  _ that she now wielded. Rowena had more power now than she knew entirely what to do with, and she loved it. 

Next, the access to whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. 

Third, and most importantly? The Winchesters and their pet angel. 

She now understood why her son kept them around most of the time. They  _ definitely  _ had their uses, and besides, they were nice to look at. Very nice to look at. 

But she also had different needs from Fergus, and different tastes. 

She wasn’t ever going to deny that Dean was a handsome man- she  _ still  _ had a pulse, after all. But she didn’t need or want Dean’s seeming reluctance to be nice and subservient to someone, or his murderous inclinations. 

That, and she wasn’t going to have her deceased son’s sloppy seconds.

Rowena also didn’t want Castiel. Sure, the power of having an angel at her beck and call was tantalizing, but Castiel was too stuffy for her. She wanted someone who was a natural about serving, but could think for themselves more wholly and still have a bit of a mischievous side. 

She wanted- and got- Sam Winchester.

He was willing to be submissive to her, he was intelligent, and he was cruel when he needed to be. He was also not had by Fergus, an important distinction. 

And Rowena knew how to make Sam the happiest, to convince him to serve her every whim. 

Crotchless panties. 

Rowena found out very quickly that Sam  _ loved  _ eating a woman out, and that he loved crotchless panties for easy access to accomplish that task at any time, anywhere. 

Well, this excited Rowena, and so she made sure to always reward the most eager submissive that she’s had in two and a half centuries. 

Her- well, really, their- favorite way to accomplish this was in Hell’s throne room, where they both belonged. Sam would be kneeling at her feet, wearing… well, nothing. Nothing but the thick, black, separated leather cuffs around his wrists and the matching collar around his neck. The leash would be attached and wrapped around Rowena’s slim wrist, with her gripping it tightly in her small hand in order to pull him closer if need be. Sam was absolutely gorgeous like that, if Rowena was honest. His hair would be slicked back behind his ears and he always had a look of eager fascination on him during this. 

For her part, Rowena always made sure that she was wearing a semi sheer slip in either red or green. It would come down to about midthigh, enough to give her plenty of room to spread her legs but also show off the usually black crotchless panties she usually donned to keep her lover happy. Her legs would be spread as far as Sam needed them to be in order to expose her pussy to him. 

Rowena loved how happy Sam was to eat her out through the panties in the throne room. How his large, tanned hands would grab her creamy white thighs oh so gently, as if he was afraid of hurting her. He would almost always have the barest hint of scruff on his face, just enough to tease her with the idea of a full beard as he buried his face between her legs, tugging lace and silk aside even more with his teeth as he buried his face into her cunt and proceed to lick and suck at her lips and clit, moaning happily. 

Sometimes, Rowena would hold court like that, unable to stop the breathy sighs that came from the way Sam was eating her out, determined to bring her to a fulfilling orgasm every time. And he was  _ good  _ about it. She could tell every demon she held command over wished that they were in Sam’s place, on their knees in front of their Queen, servicing her in the area of complete and absolute pleasure. 

It was almost as if the panties  _ heightened  _ the sensation. Rowena knew that there would be times that they’d just be walking down towards her rooms, when Sam would pin her up against the wall and simply pick her up and bury his face into her cunt, lapping through the hole of the crotch. 

Another bonus: Sam was definitely strong, strong enough that that would be easy for him. 

Then there was the fact that they were easy access for sex, and they took full advantage of that fact as well, for all of their semi public and public sex escapades that were sure to scandalize anyone who came across them, especially since Rowena was almost always wearing a dress or a skirt for that easy access. 

The best part was that Sam hardly ever needed direction. A word or his name said a certain way would have him on his knees in front of her or easily picking her up. 

Crotchless panties. Who knew that they would bring the boy who saved the world to his knees for his queen?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
